The Taste of Ink
by Neko no Baka
Summary: Songfic Kagome sees something she wish she hadn't, again. She starts to question if staying is really worth the torcher. Will she go back? What will Inu yasha do?


It was inspired by the song "The Taste of Ink" by 'the used'. Also by all the time Kagome had a painful scene aka having to watch Kikyou and Inu yasha together. I saw a repeat one the other night on cartoon network. The one where Kikyou steals Kagome necklace, and tries to off her. And Inu yasha only yells at Kikyou about it. BTW Kikyou did an evil Naga like laugh in that episode, in the Japanese version. Definitely more scary. Gah! I'm off track. *_* As usual. Well enjoy.  
  
"The Taste of Ink"  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Is it worth it can you even hear me  
  
Standing with your spotlight on me  
  
Not enough to feed the hungry  
  
I'm tired and I felt it for awhile now*~  
  
Kagome spotted Inu yasha talking to someone. As she comes closer she discovers its Kikyou. * Inu yasha looks serious. What's going on.* Kikyou wore the same emotionless expression as usual.  
  
~*In this sea of lonely*~  
  
Kikyou spots her and smirks, then turns with a loving face to Inu yasha and grabs him into an embrace. Then leans in to what promises to be a kiss. Kagome doesn't wait around to see, having seen enough. *He..he finally decided.* Feeling lonely and lost, she wanders off heading unconsciously toward the well.  
  
~*The taste of ink is getting old  
  
It's four o' clock in the fucking morning  
  
Each day gets more and more like the last day*~  
  
A bitter taste fills her mouth as Kagome bites her lip. *Kikyou. She haunts my life, as a constant reminder of what I'm not. It's always like this. Why does it always have to be this way?* Her pace picks up.  
  
~*Still I can see it coming*~  
  
*He always would go to her.* A branch cuts her cheek as she runs, but Kagome doesn't even notice. *Kikyou was and is everything to him.*  
  
~*While I'm standing in the river drowning  
  
This could be my chance to break out  
  
This could be my chance to say goodbye*~  
  
Now running at top speed. *I'm such an idiot.* Kagome thought she heard someone shouting her name, but dismissed it as she ran on. * I stayed with him saying to myself that I could be happy with how things were. Secretly torching myself. Secretly hoping. I am an idiot! Why did I even think things would change. That he'd care.*  
  
~*At last it's finally over*~  
  
Kagome runs to the well and jumps in, heading home.  
  
~*Couldn't take this town much longer  
  
Being half dead wasn't what I planned to be  
  
Now I'm ready to be free*~  
  
Her body shakes as she tries to calm herself and dry her eyes. *At least I know now.* Kagome uses her sleeves to wipe her face. "It's better this way." She tries to convince herself.  
  
She looks at her house and spots her window. Laughs to herself, remembering how he'd always enter her window. Tears start to form again and she violently shacks her head to clear them. * I need a walk.*  
  
She walks down the steps and crosses the street to the park. It's beautiful with the lush green trees swaying in the breeze. *This would be great* Pause, she glances side to side. * If it weren't for all the couples.* Everywhere she look she sees happy couples giving adoring looks to their loved ones. And some embracing and kissing.  
  
Kagome hangs her head in defeat. *I feel so numb. I need to get out of here.* Looking up she spots her school in the distance, and her feet start to carry her there.  
  
When she gets there the school looks abandon, the dimming suns rays making it look a pale yellow. Kagome can only hear the whishing of the tree's branches, giving the place the effect of a lonely serenity. Kagome walks in, heading down the hall. "Well at least I won't have anything to interfere with studying." she half laughed. Her hand consciously went to the necklace with the bottle of shards. Her expression fell, as she pulled them out to look at. "I have to go back eventually to give this back. And say goodbye.." She felt a cold ach, as she remembered the last time she had planned to leave for keeps. "It not healthy to keep doing this. I can't stay there any longer." *But you stayed last time. You missed him, and still do.* "Yeah but then he hadn't decided to have Kikyou. And she probably will be around even more now." Pause, her eyes widen in realization. "GREAT! Now I'm taking to myself. Just great." She shook her head. " Gah! See this isn't good for my sanity."  
  
Kagome passed by a stair well, then stopped and went back. Tracing the stairs with her eyes all the way to the top. She shrugged. "Might as well."  
  
~*So here I am it's in my hands  
  
And I'll savor every moment of this  
  
So here I am alive at last  
  
And I'll savor every moment of this*~  
  
She holds the rail and over looks the city. Wind rustling through her hair. "I'm free to study now, and see my friends here. It'll be great. I'll pass school and ..and I'll ..I'll.." Kagome furrowed her brow and frown. *What am I going to do after I graduate. Go to college, then what?* Sigh. "I would have planned my life if it weren't for the fact I always had to go back there.." A flash of her friend's faces enters her mind. Then Inu yasha's. Some memories surfacing.  
  
"Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha turns towards her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You called me by my name..."  
  
Another memory comes. Inu yasha holding her by the well, telling her he was scared for her safety.  
  
*Yeah then he took the jewel and through me in the well.* Kagome anger died away as she remembered what had happened after she came back.  
  
Inu yasha was talking to Kagome while she sat on the well. "I thought it would be better if you were far away." "But then I saw your face, somehow. I felt inspired." "Then I realized.I actually DID want you near me."  
  
"Dammit! I just want to forget him. Why can I just do that!" Kagome broke down sobbing on the railing.  
  
~*And won't you think I'm pretty  
  
When I'm standing top the bright lit city*~  
  
Night has fallen, and you can barely see the pink hues from the sun's last light. She leans against the rail, sullenly looking at the city below. *As tempting as it would be to just let myself fail over the railing, I can't. Life is something that's meant to be lived.* Thinking of her friends. *As sucky as it may be. Besides that's like giving up.* 'sigh' * What am I going to do now?* Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Not really caring how she looks anymore she turns to see who bothering brooding session. Her eyes widen. "You.." Her face turns away. "Listen I want to be alone right now." After a moment. "How did you find me anyways?"  
  
Inu yasha laughed as he leaned his back against the rail next to her. He pointed to his noise. "I followed your scent of course." He turned his head toward the sky. His voice taking on a serious tone. "Listen, we need to talk." Kagome could feel her heart twist in her chest. * I don't want to hear it.please no..*  
  
Inu yasha continues. "Kagome ,..I.." Kagome cuts him off. "Later Inu yasha."  
  
"No, I really need-"  
  
"Just leave me ALONE!" Kagome yells out panicked.  
  
~*And I'll take your hand and pick you up  
  
And keep you there to so you can see*~  
  
"LISTEN TO ME, Idiot!" Inu yasha picks up her hand and puts it to his heart. "I need to tell you how I feel. I can't stand this any longer. And I'm sure it's bothering you too." Kagome body stiffens.  
  
* I can't breathe, my muscles they won't move.*  
  
"Kagome I love you." Kagome could breathe again. She raised her head to see his face to see if it was true. He just smiled. "moron." he laughed. She glared. "Well how was I suppose to know. One minute were close, and the next you push me away or go.. go to her." Her face fell again.  
  
"Kagome. I'm sorry. It was just.. I felt I owed her. I did love Kikyou, once, but nothing like this. Kagome you. You made me feel ok to be who I am, you made me feel.feel alive for the first time."  
  
~*As long as you're alive and care  
  
I promise I will take you there  
  
And we'll drink and dance the night away*~  
  
"I-Inu yasha?" Kagome could feel the tears that started to run down the old path of older ones. "Gah, don't cry." she heard him say. But this time the tears are for the opposite reason. She smiled up at him "Inu yasha. You do the same for me." She stepped closer to him. And he leaned in and kissed her softly, and ran his hand through her hair as he deepened the kiss. When they broke off they were breathless, and just smiled at each other. Kagome spotted something above Inu yasha head in the sky. She point at it, "look." There was a shooting star streaking across the sky. They both lean against the rail starring up at the sky saying nothing but enjoying each others company. Inu yasha rapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
~*As long as you're alive  
  
Here I am  
  
I promise I will take you there*~  
  
Ok what did you think? Did you think that totally sucked? Has too much mush and not enough against? Well let me know and what you liked to. Helps me improve on my writing skills, er..lack of I should say. ~Neko no Baka~ 


End file.
